Core D - External Research Resources Support and Dissemination The goals of the External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core of the Michigan NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) are twofold: (1) to support dissemination of research findings by MiCDA affiliates, and (2) to promote research with Michigan-based NIA-supported surveys by investigators outside the UM community. We meet these aims through the following activities. ? Editorial and dissemination services: Provide editorial and publication dissemination services for MiCDA networks and affiliates; ? Seminars: Support seminars for visiting and local scholars working with Michigan-based data collections on aging research; , ? Workshops and Training: Sponsor workshops for new users of Michigan-based NIA-funded surveys and provide technical assistance to other aging-related research studies, with a new focus this cycle on integrating genetics into social science studies. To enhance the former, particularly for users beyond UM, develop a common core curriculum and a set of online, on-demand training videos for working with large panel studies. Through a combination of editorial support, dissemination of working papers, captures and re-posting of media mentions, and the maintenance of nearly comprehensive, fully searchable publication listings for all MiCDA affiliates, Core D highlights and spreads the word about the important research conducted by Michigan's researchers in aging. Core D also promotes the rich resources of NIA-supported surveys by providing opportunities for researchers and scholars to learn about the data - what they encompass, how to gain access, how to best use the datasets - and about the research emanating from the data.